I Never Want To Be Like This
by Don'tJudgeMeLikeYou'reRight
Summary: "Aku tidak pernah ingin dilahirkan. Jika pada akhirnya aku harus menderita. Oh, Tuhan. Aku tidak sanggup lagi dengan hidup ini. Siapa saja, silahkan bunuh aku!"
1. Chapter 1

HALO^^ Salam kenal untuk semuanyaaa~

Perkenalkan, aku author baru disini, yang tentu saja masih labil dan abal-abal.

Maka dari itu, mohon bantuannya yaa, bagi yang sudah senior dan yang sudah berpengalaman.

SO, CHECK THIS OUT!

Oh ya, sebenernya aku cuman mau coba-coba. hihi, makanya pemilihan segala macam cast ataupun lainnya juga coba-coba.

ENJOY IT!

Mohon reviewnya, yaa, readers :)

* * *

MAINCAST :D.O KYUNGSOO

-KIM JONG IN/ KAI

-CHANYEOL

-OTHER CAST

LENGTH : CONTINUE

RATE : M

GENRE and WARNING : VIOLENCE, BDSM, SEXTOY, SADISTIC, SLAVE/MASTER, NO CHILDREN! (Pokoknya yang mengandung kekerasan, deh xD)

DISCLAIMER : SEMUANYA MILIK TUHAN YME. FF INI MURNI DARI PEMIKIRAN AUTHOR.

SUMMARY : "Aku tidak pernah ingin dilahirkan. Jika pada akhirnya aku harus menderita. Oh, Tuhan. Aku tidak sanggup lagi dengan hidup ini. Siapa saja, silahkan bunuh aku!"

* * *

JUST PROLOGUE~

AUTHOR POV

Apa yang dipikirkannya tentang hidup? tentang bertahan hidup? Tidak ada. Namja berkulit putih itu menopang dagunya. Umurnya tergolong belia, baru saja menginjak 15 tahun. Bocah sekecil itu tidak mungkin mengetahui arti sebenarnya tentang dunia yang kejam ini. Dunia yang tak henti menyiksanya.

Yang ada dalam pikirannya hanyalah, hidup yang sia-sia, terombang-ambing, semua orang tidak pernah memedulikannya. Termasuk orangtuanya sendiri, keluarganya. Masa bodoh, dengan teman. Masa bodoh dengan saudara. Masa bodoh dengan ayah dan ibu. Bahkan orang-orang yang melewatinya pun seakan memandangnya jijik, manusia yang hina bagaikan sampah. Entahlah.

Dia ingin mati saja.

"KYUNGSOO! DASAR BOCAH SIALAN! KAU ADA DIMANA, HAH?!" Teriakan penuh amarah itu membuatnya berdiri dengan gerakan cepat. langkahnya terburu menuruni tangga, tergesa memacu kedua kaki kurusnya untuk segera mendatangi panggilan wanita yang menurutnya 'bukan ibu' meski ia dilahirkan dari rahimnya.

Kyungsoo, sampai dihadapan wanita setengah abad itu. "KAU MAU KU CINCANG, HAH?" suara tinggi nan penuh penekanan itu, tak ayal membuat tengkuk Kyungsoo merinding, bahkan tubuhnya terlihat bergetar meski samar. dia takut, amat sangat takut. "APA YANG KAU PERBUAT DENGAN TUMPAHAN AIR ITU?!" emosi wanita itu sudah meluap-luap. Tangannya menunjuk ke arah kubangan kecil air yang berada dibawah meja makan. Oh, hanya masalah sesepele itu, membuatnya begitu..mengerikan?

"Sungguh-Umm-a. Bukan aku yang menumpahkan airnya."

"ASTAGA! MASIH BERANI MEMBANTAH?"

"Ta-tapi. Memang bukan ak-ARGH!"

Kyungsoo memekik kesakitan. Wanita itu menendang rusuknya, keras sekali. "DAN BARU SAJA KAU MEMANGGILKU UMMA? HEI, SADARLAH. AKU TIDAK MUNGKIN SUDI MELAHIRKAN ANAK BODOH SEPERTIMU!" Tidak. kalimat itu jelas menghantam dadanya begitu dalam. Bukan..bukan anaknya. "KYUNGSOO, ingatlah. Kau hanya sebatas budak disini! SEKARANG BERSIHKAN KOTORAN ITU! DAN INGAT, KAU MENDAPAT HUKUMAN. TIDAK USAH MAKAN SAMPAI BESOK!"

Kyungsoo tidak mungkin berucap lagi. kepalanya ia tundukkan dalam-dalam. Sebelah tangannya masih memegangi rusuknya yang baru saja ditendang itu. Rasanya sakit sekali.

"Umma, kenapa semarah itu?" Namja yang dua tahun lebih tua dari Kyungsoo itu mendatanginya. Memeluk pingging wanita itu dengan penuh sayang. Chanyeol, kakak Kyungsoo. Dia..ehm, tentu saja lebih diperhatikan, lebih disayangi, dan lebih dimanjakan oleh kedua orangtuanya.

"Mm, lihat adikmu yang tidak tahu berterima kasih itu. Oh ya, nanti malam, masukkan dia ke Ruang penyiksaan. Cambuk dia sebanyak-banyak. Paling tidak sampai dia pingsan. Hah, supaya tidak kurang ajar seperti itu!"

Bagaikan petir yang menggerakkan godam raksasa untuk menimpuk hatinya, Kyungsoo kaget bukan main. Cambuk, cambuk. lagi? baru saja kemarin dia dihajar habis-habisan, hari ini dia harus merasakannya kembali? mustahil. Kyungsoo mendongak cepat, kedua matanya berkaca-kaca, sebulir air mata berhasil membasahi pipinya.

"Hah, lihat, Umma. dia menangis. dasar cengeng! Aku siap melakukan perintah terhormatmu itu, Umma. Dengan senang hati." Chanyeol tersenyum. Ah, mungkin menyeringai.

"Tap-tapi, Hyung. Lukaku masih belum menutup dengan sempurna."

"Aku tidak peduli!" Chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Kyungsoo. "Sana, cepat bersihkan perbuatanmu itu!"

Mau apa lagi? Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk. itulah..alasan terkuatnya untuk memilih mati.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUE~

Cukup segini dulu, yaa^^

Mohon reviewnya, readers^^

Maafkan fanfic yang amat sangat tak sempurna ini -_-


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 IS UP, GUYS!

Entah bagaimana jadinya FF ini u,u menurut kalian berhasil atau tidak? Lanjut atau cukup sampai disini?

Yups. Ada yang penasaran sama perannya KAI disini xD sebenernya dia mau dimunculin agak kebelakang. Tapi, author juga bingung dia enaknya masuk dibagian mana. Jadi sabar aja ya, author masih mencari Timing yang pas untuk Jong-in nah, kan..authornya sendiri aja bingung ngatur ceritanyaaa~ huaa .-.

Oke, kita mulai saja perjalanan kita, jika kalian mau mendapatkan feelnya, dimohon untuk mencari tempat yang nyaman agar bisa memahami alur yang amat sangat berantakan ini.

Hoho, LET'S CHECK THIS OUT!

NO CHILDREN! I WARN YOU! PWP, HARD-YAOI, HARD-VIOLENCE, HARD-BDSM!

Author menerima segala bentuk flame, asalkan didasari dengan alasan yang masuk akal. By the way, ini fanfic juga buat senang-senang, kok.

Yeah! ENJOY IT, PLEASE. AND...HAPPY READING^^

KYUNGSOO POV

Baiklah. Hai. Aku Kyungsoo. Si bungsu yang selalu teraniaya. Oh, aku bahkan menjuluki diriku seperti yang terjadi di Sinetron Indonesia #-_- *Abaikanbagianini.

Sebenarnya, apa yang dilakukan Umma dan Chanyeol hyung tadi siang itu..benar-benar membuatku trauma. Kejadian ini tidak terjadi satu kali atau beberapa kali saja, tapi hampir setiap hari. Mereka mengamukiku seakan aku sampah yang tak seharusnya tinggal dirumah manusia. Ya, mungkin mereka menganggap aku bocah pembawa sial. Ugh, aku juga tidak berharap dilahirkan kedunia ini.

Dan kalau saja boleh memilih, aku akan menolak mentah-mentah perintah Tuhan yang hendak menurunkanku ke 'Neraka' ini. Sayangnya, inilah takdirku, atau nasibku. Mutlak. Oh, baiklah. Aku berusaha bertahan, bertahan hidup tepatnya. Kalau dipikir, hidupku untuk siapa? Tidak ada yang menyanyangiku disini, tidak ada yang memedulikan kehadiranku disini. Ya, aku seperti hidup sendirian, aku bersama jiwaku. Tapi, yasudahlah. Tuhan mungkin memiliki rencana lain. Tuhan yang mengutukku untuk hidup menderita seperti ini. Aku tahu itu.

Lalu tentang Appa? Ayahku itu, yang seumuran dengan Ummaku, sebenarnya juga selalu melakukan hal yang sama. Lebih parah malah. Tanpa alasan, tanpa kesalahan, tanpa bukti, dan tanpa mau mendengarkanku, seseorang yang seharusnya melindungi keluarganya itu malah kerap kali memukuliku, menghajarku dengan rotan, dan lain-lain. Dan kalau kau tanya apa alasan mereka melakukan ini? aku sendiri tidak pernah tahu. Mungkin suatu saat nanti, aku akan mengetahuinya. Ya, entah kapan. Yang jelas aku harus tahu alasan keluargaku sendiri membenciku.

Ah ya ampun. Ini sudah jam 6. Appa akan pulang sebentar lagi. Maka, aku buru-buru menghapus aliran air mataku, dan sesekali mengurut dadaku, setidaknya aku masih bisa menyemangati diriku sendiri. Layaknya pembantu rumah tangga, keseharianku hanya diisi dengan membersihkan rumah, bersekolah, lalu kembali membersihkan rumah, tambahannya adalah rutinitas yang menyiksa fisik maupun batinku. Tak urung luka-luka disekujur tubuhku kadang membuatku malu dihadapan teman-teman. Ah, sudahlah. Aku terlalu banyak curhat. Mengasihani diri sendiri? Omong kosong.

Hei, kenapa sepi sekali rumah ini? Tumben sekali, eh? Oke, kutegaskan sekali lagi, orang-orang dirumah ini tidak mungkin meninggalkanku dirumah sendirian, karena mereka sangat menyukaiku. Menyukaiku dalam arti lain. Mereka senang menyiksaku. Mereka akan tertawa saat melihatku menangis kesakitan. Dasar! Jiwa sadomasokis! Aku muak, Ya Tuhan. Harus berapa lama lagi, Kyungsoo menunggu kematian?

Tiin..Tiin! Ah, klakson mobil Appa. 'Monster' itu sudah datang. Mulai kurasakan sebagian tubuhku yang bergetar ketakutan. Deg-degan. Jantung berdegup dua kali lebih cepat, dan pikiranku kalang-kabut. Tanpa membuang waktu aku segera memacu seribu langkah menuju pintu depan. Klakson Appa terdengar berulang kali, memekakan telingaku. Hei, padahal aku sudah membukakan pagar. Kemudian mobil itu melewatiku, wajah pria itu seakan menelanjangiku. Aku menunduk. Oh, tidak. Mobilnya berhenti. Didepanku. "Angkat wajahmu. Dasar! Tidak sopan!" gelegaran suara itu menyentak tubuhku. Sesuai perintahnya, perlahan aku mengangkat wajahku, dan langsung bertemu tatap dengan kedua iris mata bak iblis itu. Dia mendelik kearahku, sementara tatapanku tampak sayu. "Kau sudah makan, hah?" ini bukan pertanyaan yang umum ayah kepada anaknya. Yang seharusnya dilakukan dengan suara lemah lembut. Ini termasuk bentakan.

Aku kaget. Seperti yang kukatakan. Bentakan, sentakan, siapapun yang ada dirumah ini. apalagi Appa, adalah satu-satunya hal yang selalu membuat jantungku melonjak kaget. Aku menggeleng lemah. "Be-belum."

"Jawab yang benar!" dia kembali berteriak. Kencang sekali.

"Maaf, a-aku belum ma-makan." Aku selalu tergagap. Selalu begitu setiap orang-orang ini mengajakku bicara. "Umma menghukumku." Ya, aku baru saja ingat hukuman Umma siang tadi. Dan aku tahu, malam ini akan menjadi malam terberat, seperti yang terjadi sebelum-belumnya.

"Sialan! Sekarang minggir!" dia membuang muka. Menutup kaca jendelanya, dan barulah memarkirkan mobil yang bahkan tak pernah kutumpangi itu dihalaman dengan rapi.

Aku kembali mengurut dada. Mengelusnya, meminta hati ini untuk bersabar. Appa keluar dari mobilnya dengan tas ditangan. Pada saat ia memintaku untuk membawakan bawaannya, aku malah bengong. Dan sontak hal itu menjadi sasaran empuknya untuk kembali mencari-cari kesalahanku. Sungguh, hidupku tidak pernah terasa benar. Dia mengahmpiriku dengan langkah yang menakutkan. Aku sudah siap. Siap sekali. Dan yang terjadi pastilah..PLAK! Dia menamparku. Membuat wajahku terlempar kesamping dengan sadisnya. Dan tebak efeknya, darah merembes dari sudut bibirku.

"Kurang ajar! Kau lupa namamu atau kau memang tidak mau mendengarkanku?!" bahkan dia tidak peduli bahwa ini masih diluar rumah. Dan potensi tetangga melihat ini sangatlah besar.

Aku takut. Kembali merasakan perasaan mencekam ini membuatku hampir kebas. Sejujurnya, aku sudah terbiasa.

Haruskah aku menjawabnya? Baiklah.."Ma-maaf. Appa. Kyungsoo tidak sengaj-AH!" Appa meremas 'barang'ku. Keras sekali. Sungguh, ini sangat sakit. Hingga membuatku terduduk, melemas. "Appo..sakit, Appa." ringisku, sambil memegangi kejantananku dengan kuat. Aku tidak ingin pria itu melakukannya lagi.

"Rasakan itu, Bocah sialan!" dia masuk, melenggang pergi menjauhiku yang masih menahan sakit. Tapi sebelumnya..BRUGH! "AH!" aku kembali memekik. Kali ini Appa menendangku, menendang rusuk yang tadi siang ditendang Umma. "Malam ini, kau akan tahu seberapa menjijikkannya dirimu."

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Tidak kuat menahan sakit dikejantananku. Ya Tuhan apalagi ini? Oh, apa kau pikir, aku lebih baik kabur daripada mati?

Tapi tiba-tiba, pria itu berbalik. Kemudian.."Dan jangan coba-coba kau meninggalkan rumah ini. Rumah ini adalah penjara seumur hidupmu." Boleh aku menanyakan, apakah orang ini cenayang? Kenapa dia seakan bisa membaca pikiranku? Oh, baiklah. Aku memilih mati saja kalau begitu.

~o~

Aku sudah didapur saat ini. Tempat yang seharusnya dikunjungi wanita, bukan laki-laki sepertiku. Menyiapkan makan malam untuk para iblis yang berada dimeja makan itu. Muaknya lagi, aku tidak bisa menikmati sajian hangat didepanku ini. Yeah, hukuman Umma masih jelas terngiang-ngiang dikepala dan pikiranku. Aku..masih tahu diri.

Nampan yang berisi penuh berbagai macam hidangan lezat, yang tentu saja, membuat perutku berbunyi. Rakyat jelata disana, meminta jatahnya. Aku segera meletakkan piring-piring besar itu dihadapan mereka. Bisa kulihat wajah bodoh Chanyeol yang mulai kelaparan. Oh tidak, aku tidak mau mengulang kesalahan lagi. Aku tidak mau disiksa lagi.

"Hah, anak bodoh ini yang memasak?" suara si bodoh Chanyeol, ternyata. Umma dan Appa bersamaan melirikku.

"Kau tidak percaya, Chanyeol? Adikmu ini bagaikan seorang wanita." Kali ini suara bengis Umma, yang selalu merendahkanku, bahkan menginjak harga diriku tanpa ampun. Wanita, katanya. Aku..ah, aku laki-laki. "Lihat saja, wajah dungunya yang memuakkan itu." Sial. Yang ada aku yang muak melihat wajah para iblis ini. Chanyeol tertawa. Appa tertawa datar. Ha-ah.

Aku menutup telingaku, menulikan fungsinya. Begitu juga mataku, aku mengaburkan pandangannya. Seolah aku bosan mendengar ocehan yang itu-itu saja. Dasar! Tidak punya perikemanusiaan, kah, mereka? Terlebih, aku termasuk bagian keluarga ini, kan?

Setelah selesai dengan urusanku. Yaitu meletakkan makanan untuk mereka, aku segera undur diri. Kalau biasanya aku akan duduk didapur, menunggu sisa makanan Chanyeol, yang anehnya walaupun rakus dia tidak pernah menghabiskan makanannya. Oh, atau dia sengaja ingin memberiku sisa makanannya?

"KYUNGSOO!" panggilan menggertak itu sontak membuatku berhenti melangkah. Diam sebentar, baru kemudian berbalik. "Jangan lupa dengan hukumanmu." kata Chanyeol, lengkap dengan seringaian diwajahnya. Rasanya, aku akan selalu ingat tanpa perlu diingatkan. Dan ruang penyiksaan, adalah makanan sehari-hariku. Kalau dipikir, ternyata mereka menyanyangiku juga. Buktinya, mereka sampai repot-repot membuatkan satu ruangan khusus untukku. Aku hanya mengangguk.

~o~

Dan tibalah saat mereka menarikku secara paksa. Menyeretku tanpa belas kasihan, sama sekali tak memedulikan teriakan dan rontaanku. Chanyeol hyung mencengkeram lenganku kuat-kuat, sementara Appa meremas kepalaku sampai rasanya rambutku akan terlepas dari kulitnya. Dan pandanganku menangkap siluet Umma yang berdiri sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada. Dia tersenyum. Senyum iblis.

"Appo, Hy-hyung. Sakit." Aku berusaha melepaskan tangan besar Chanyeol Hyung. "Am-ampun. Jangan lagi, kumohon." Percuma. Ratapanku hanya berarti desiran debu. Telinga mereka seolah tuli, kedua mata mereka seolah buta. Yang mereka tahu aku adalah 'hewan'.

Brakk! Aku terbanting. Tubuhku menabrak dinding dengan tidak elitnya. Tangisanku, entah untuk keberapa ratus kalinya semakin deras. Aku meringkuk sambil memeluk lutut, ketakutan, seluruh badanku bergetar tak terkecuali tengkukku yang merinding hebat.

"Sekarang, buka bajumu!" Appa membentakku kasar. Dan yang ia dapat dariku hanyalah gelengan keras yang menolak perintahnya. "Berani melawan?!"

"Argh! A-ah! Hen-hentikan. Ap-appo, kumohon." Aku menjerit sesaat setelah Appa menginjak kejantananku, lagi. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan sakitnya yang mencapai puncak kepalaku. Berdenyut, pusing. "Sakit, Appa."

Chanyeol hyung tampak senang. Dia melangkah mendekat dengan wajah beringasnya. Ditangannya, ada sebilah pisau. Aku dapat melihat kilauannya yang beraura menyayat itu. Dan sepersekian detik kemudian, kain-kain pakaian lusuhku sudah tercabik-cabik oleh pisau mungil itu. Sekarang, tubuh polosku benar-benar terekspos didepan dua laki-laki ini. Tatapan itu, tatapan kelaparan yang puas setelah mendapatkan mangsanya. Sialan.

"Kau mau membuka celanamu sendiri atau kami yang akan membukanya, dengan cara kami." Chanyeol hyung menyahut tiba-tiba. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku, kilatan kemarahan sudah tampak jelas dikedua iris mata Appa. Ya Tuhan, tolong aku.

Belum sempat aku menjawab, Appa sudah memegangi kedua lenganku, hingga kuku-kuku tajamnya mencakari kulitku. Aku meronta, menggeliat kesana-kemari, masih berusaha melepaskan diri. Chanyeol hyung berada dibawahku, tak peduli aku yang terus menjejak-jejakkan kaki kearah wajahnya. "Ti-daak. Aku tidak mau. Tolong, lep-lepask-Ah..aku." sudah tidak jelas lagi cara bicaraku. Aku tidak mau hal mengerikan itu terulang untuk keberapa ratus kalinya. Atau mungkin ribuan. Mereka..sudah terlalu sering, menyetubuhiku. Aku muak. Sangat muak.

Aku tahu celanaku sudah raib. Tanpa sehelai benangpun sebagai penutup adalah sama saja menyerahkan hidup kepada dua orang gila yang sedang meneguk liurnya ini. Tak kuat lagi menahan nafsu birahi yang sudah memuncak. Aku kewalahan menutupi tubuhku, tubuh penuh lukaku. Appa dan Chanyeol hyung berulang-kali meneriakiku untuk tidak menutupi tubuh telanjangku. Seandainya mereka tahu, aku malu, terhina sekali menjadi seorang Kyungsoo.

"Ku-mohon. Hentikan. Ja-jangan lak-lakukan lagi." Aku memohon. Meminta rasa iba mereka. Lagi-lagi, percuma. Chanyeol segera menyerbu bibirku. Melumatnya ganas, hingga aku megap-megap kehabisan oksigen. "Hosh..hosh..hosh. Cukup, Hyung." Bibir Chanyeol kemudian turun ke leherku, menciuminya kasar hingga membentuk kissmark yang menjijikkan. Lalu ia berhenti lama diceruk leherku, menjilatnya sampai basah sekali. Kumohon, siapapun tolong aku menghentikan binatang buas ini!

Oh tidak. Satu lidah lagi bersarang di kedua nipple-ku. Mengemutnya, menyedotnya kuat-kuat, hingga membuatku menggelinjang kesakitan. Itu lidah Appa. Biadab. Appa lebih ekstrem lagi, dia memutar-mutarkan lidahnya disekitaran pusarku. Menggelitiki seluruh tubuhku. Ahh- ini tidak ada nikmat-nikmatnya sama sekali.

Umma merekam adegan ini. Astaga. Ini semua demi kepuasan mereka belaka, sedang aku? Apa yang kudapat? Umma terus merekm tiap kejadian, berpindah posisi sambil menampakkan seringaia iblisnya.

"Kulum ini! Awas, kalau sampai kau menggigitnya!" Chanyeol menyodorkan kemaluannya kemulutku, dengan terpaksa aku memasukkan benda jahanam itu. Gila. Ini sangat panjang, dan besar. Entah kenapa, aku merasa jika semakin hari benda ini semakin bertambah saja ukurannya. Ujung batang itu mengenai pangkal tenggorokanku, otomatis membuatku tersedak. Tapi, Chanyeol sama sekali tak membiarkanku hanya untuk sekedar menarik nafas. Dia menjambak rambutku, memaju-mundurkan kepalaku. Dia bilang sensasi mulutku adalah yang terbaik.

"Ahhh-teruskan." Erangnya, mulai kehilangan akal. "Ya, yah. Di-sit-situu.."

Ugh, cairan itu kembali menyembur. Chanyeol mencapai orgasme pertamanya dalam ronde ini. Cairan sperma hyungku sendiri. Chanyeol kembali memaksaku menelannya, meskipun ada sedikit yang meluber keluar, dia tidak sedikitpun mau tahu. Sungguh, aku ingin muntah. Memangnya siapa yang akan menyukai cairan ini, sih?

"Telan, Bodoh!" sentakannya, lagi-lagi membuatku kaget setengah mati. "Aku tidak mau tahu, cairan itu harus bersih!"

"Hei, Chanyeol. Kau mau _double penetration_ dengan Appa?" Jangan. Apa katanya? _Dou-double? _Aku tidak mau anusku robek lagi, terluka sangat parah karena itu. Waktu itu, aku bahkan sampai kesulitan berjalan dan..tidak masuk tiga hari. Kumohon, jangan lagi. Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat, berharap mereka mengerti maksudku. Ayolah, sekali ini saja mereka menuruti permintaanku.

"Ja-jangan. Appa. Ak-aku."

"Tentu saja, aku merindukan hal itu. Biarkan saja anusnya hancur lebur. Toh, siapa peduli. Dasar, pembawa sial!" Chanyeol mendekati posisi Appa. Dan benar, aku tidak pernah didengarkan.

"Kum-Kumohon. Jangaaan-"

Mulutku disumpal, lagi-lagi oleh ciuman panas dari Chanyeol yang membuatku tak berdaya. Hampir kehabisan nafas. Dari penerangan yang minim ini, aku dapat melihat keduanya mengarahkan batang itu ke anusku, bersamaan. Ouch!

"ARGH! HEN-TIKAN! KE-KELUARKAN!" Teriakanku menggema diruangan kedap suara ini. Ketiganya termasuk Umma, tertawa penuh kemenangan. Menertawakan kepedihanku. "SAK-SAKIIT. HYUNG!"

Kedua batang yang ukurannya tak bisa dibilang kecil itu mengoyak anusku, dengan brutal dan sadis. Aku bisa merasakan darah mengalir deras darisana. Dan mereka masih tidak mau berhenti menggenjotku, menggoyangkan pinggul mereka dengan ganasnya.

"A-ahh. Kau yang terbaaaik, Kyungsooo." Jerit Appa, jeritan sarat kenikmatan. Sialan. Aku menangis lagi, terus dan terus. Appa melumat nipple-ku, bergantian kanan dan kiri. Sementra Chanyeol masih setia dengan bibirku yang mulai membengkak. "Kau budak sialan! Anak bodoh nan dungu! Tidak tahu diri!" Appa kembali menghardikku. Menjatuhkan harga diriku terus-menerus. Seakan deretan kalimat penghinaan yang dilontarkannya itu dapat menambah kenikmatannya.

'Aku salah apa, Ya Tuhan?' batinku bersuara. Mulai mempertanyakan kesialanku ini, kemalanganku ini, dan segala hal buruk yang selalu mengikuti kehidupanku.

"Yak! Bersiaplah, Kyung! Aku ham-hampir, sampai!"

"Agh, hentikan, Hyung. Uuh-argh! Sakit. Kumohon, hiks, keluarkan." Lirihku, dengan suara serakku yang benar-benar kering.

"Tidak akan! Mereka sangat menyukai lubangmu, itu!"

Crooot! Bersamaan. Klimaks mereka bersamaan. Cairan putih itu kembali menerjang titik prostatku, daerah tersensitifku. Apa yang mereka pikirkan? Menyetubuhi anak kandung dan saudara kandung mereka sendiri? Dasar, pendosa! Aku menangis lagi, entah terisak atau sekedar tersedu.

Mereka memeluk tubuhku erat-erat, tubuh kami bertiga kembali menyatu. Keringat terus mengucur deras dari tubuh kami. Ada darah, sperma, dan air mataku. Yang seolah menjadi selimut kami. Kejantanan keduanya masih anteng disana, tertanam dilubangku tanpa berniat keluar. Anusku berkedut, perih. Sakit sekali. Aku serasa melayang. Pandanganku mengabur seketika itu, tapi ruangan ini belum terlihat gelap. Itu artinya aku masih belum pingsan. Mereka, ayah dan saudaraku, mendesah-desah tak karuan. Gila. Mereka semua gila. Manusia yang tidak pernah merasa puas!

Chanyeol lebih dulu mencabut kejantanannya. Appa masih menginginkan benda kesayangannya dijepit oleh lubangku. Memuakkan! Chanyeol menghampiri lemari yang berada disudut itu, lemari sextoy? Ah, apa mereka masih belum puas? Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi. Tubuhku remuk, seperti ditimpa beton habis-habisan. Hei, hei, Chanyeol membawa dildo? Tidak. aku tidak mau benda seperti itu bersarang lagi dianusku. Appa malah getol kembali merangsangku, menciumiku selagi aku berusaha mencari oksigen. Dan uh, apalagi yang dibawa Chanyeol itu? Cock ring? Aku sungguh tidak ingin megalami orgasme kering lagi.

" .." desahanku, desahan penuh keterpaksaan. Keluar begitu saja, tanpa kuperintah. Chanyeol datang dengan barang bawaannya. Tidak. jangan lagi. Sudah cukup, Ya Tuhan.

"Ada apa, Kyung? Kau mau lagi?" pria bejat itu kembali meraba-raba tubuhku. Merangsang dadaku. Nippleku menegang. Sial. "Ayolah, katakan. Jangan malu-malu."

"Mmh, aku tid-tidak, mau-hh.." apalagi itu, penjepit nipple beraliran listrik? Aku sudah sangat hafal benda apa saja itu dan apa kegunaannya.

"Kau bilang tidak mau, tapi lihat tubuh sampahmu yang mengatakan, Ya." Suara Appa menggetarkan bulu kudukku. Merasa geli.

Chanyeol mencubit—atau meremas nipple-ku. Hingga membuatku berteriak kencang sekali. "ARGH!" dan bisa ditebak, nipple-ku memerah, bengkak. "Mainan kesukaanmu, Kyung." desisnya, sambil mengelus-elus lubangku. Tak berapa lama, tanpa meminta persetujuanku, Chanyeol segera melesakkan dildo berduri yang bisa bergetar itu, kemana lagi jika bukan kelubangku yang bahkan sudah ludes tak berbentuk itu. Sungguh, mereka semua memang tak punya rasa kasihan. "

"Jangan! AGH! Jang-jangan dis-disituu~ argh! Sakit, hyung. Appo.." aku memberontak ditengah pelukan Appa. Chanyeol terus melesakkan dildo itu hingga membentur dinding terdalamku. Hingga ujungnya tak bersisa, hingga ujungnya tak terlihat matanya, hingga dildo itu masuk keseluruhan. Sempurna. Aku tahu pemikiran kotor mereka. "Ini sudah memasuki sesi hukumanmu." Apa? Ini baru hukuman? Sedang yang tadi, apa? Oh tidak. Wanita sialan itu yang memegang kendali, dia mulai mengatur tempo getaran dildo ini. dan hasilnya..._Hard_. Sialan.

"Selanjutnya, Yeol. Cock-ring dan penjepit nipple itu." Perintah Umma yang sudah mulai tidak sabar.

Aku meraung keras, lagi dan terus. Cock-ring itu berhasil dipasangkan dijunior malangku. Dilanjut dengan penjepit nipple beraliran listrik itu. Ah, sebentar lagi adalah penutupnya.

"Berdiri!" Appa membentakku, menarik tubuhku secara kasar. Dengan tubuh lemas nan lemah ini, aku berusaha bangkit. Ya, meski dengan tatapan redup dan wajah pucat, dan mengabaikan perutku yang kelaparan. Aku harus segera menyelesaikan hukuman ini. Brengsek! Aku benci diriku yang tidak berdaya ini. aku benci keadaanku. Aku benci dunia ini. aku benci hidupku. Aku benci semuanyaa. Tanpa kusadari, Chanyeol sudah menyiapkan tali tambang yang akan mengikatku ditiang berbentuk X itu. Mereka bergotong-royong memanggulku, dan kemudian bekerja sama menggantungku bagai karung beras diatas sana. Merentangkan tubuhku sekuat mungkin. Semakin melebarkan selangkanganku. Chanyeol terus memutar pengait tali-tali ini, sakit. Sekujur tubuhku terasa nyeri, ngilu, dan lebam dimana-mana. "Ha-ah, tiba saatnya menodai kulit putihmu, merubahnya menjadi warna merah." Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi, tidak sanggup. Bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menarik nafas. Rasanya dadaku sakit sekali.

Aku tidak berucap lagi. Tak peduli lagi dengan kondisi dan situasi yang ada disekelilingku. Konsentrasiku memudar, semua yang terlihat oleh mataku bagaikan bayangan. Ah, aku nyaris pingsan. Kenapa tidak sekalian mati saja? Omong-omong, aku sudah tergantung sekarang. Tubuhku terpentang lebar, tangan dan kakiku ada disetiap sudut tiang ini. Menyedihkan. Appa dan Chanyeol, masing-masingnya membawa cambuk, mereka akan mencambukku bergantian? Baiklah, kuharap aku bisa pindah ke lain waktu dan tempat saat ini juga. Tapi, aku tahu keinginanku benar-benar konyol. Mustahil sekali, meskipun hanya untuk dibayangkan. Aku tak sanggup lagi berteriak, bahkan mengerang. Merintih atau apapun itu. Suaraku hilang. Atau sengaja kuhilangkan. Tak ada gunanya memohon kebaikan mereka. Karena mereka memang tak punya hati dan perasaan. Mereka iblis brengsek! Sayang, aku hanya bisa membatin.

"Kau siap, Yeol?" Salah. Yang seharusnya mendapat pertanyaan itu adalah aku. Apa aku siap mendapat puluhan cambuk itu hanya karena kesalahan tak masuk akalku? Cambuk dengan paku diujungnya. Sial. Sedetik lagi akan merobek kulitku, uh, mungkin bukan hanya merobek. Lebih dari itu. Tapi untuk saat ini, aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya, karena..

"ARGH!" Cambukan pertama. Datang dari ayunan keras tangan kokoh Appa. "Satu."

Kulit punggungku sudah terkoyak. Kepalaku tak sanggup lagi mendongak keatas. Seluruh sistem sarafku melemah..sebelum.."CTARRR!" Cambukan kedua. Berada didepan. Datang dari Chanyeol. Tepat mengenai kedua nipple-ku, yang seketika itu pecah dan mengeluarkan darah. Aku tidak menagis, air mataku sudah kehabisan stoknya. Anggap saja aku sedang mati rasa. "CTARRR!" Ketiga. Cambukan yang lebih keras lagi, dari Appa. Mengenai pantatku, yang kini rasanya teramat panas.

"CTARR!"

"CTARR!"

"CTARR!"

Tak terhitung lagi. Masih banyak cambukan itu akan membunuh kulitku. Benar, sekarang baik punggung maupun bagian depanku sama sekali tak terlihat warna lain selain merah.

"CTARR!"

"CTARR!'

"CTARR!"

Ya, mereka tampak bahagia sekali. Senyum merekah diwajah iblis ketiganya. Tak peduli aku yang berteriak, menjerit, meraung, atau apapun yang bisa kulakukan, sebatas untuk menghentikan ayunan cambuk tak ber-peri-kemanusiaan itu.

"Appo, hiks, Appo. Hyung, hiks, Umma dan Appa. Hen-hentikan." Hening sesaat. Ya Ampun, apa kali ini Tuhan sudah mau melihatku? Tuhan mendengar doaku? Mereka mendengar permintaanku? Astaga. Aku sangat bersyukur dengan ini. Appa dan Chanyeol berhenti. Kelihatannya memang mereka sudah terlalu lelah.

"Hah, berapa cambukan tadi?!" Chanyeol bertanya padaku. Uh, mana kutahu. Memang aku menghitung. Lagipula, aku masih terlalu sibuk dengan rasa sakitku. "JAWAB!"

Oh oke. Dia menyuruhku bersuara. Menjawab pertanyaan bodohnya barusan. "Leb-lebih dari 20 kali."

"Bagus!" Appa bertepuk tangan, melempar cambuk itu kesembarang arah. Begitupula Chanyeol. "Kita selesai." Ahh, boleh aku bernafas lega sekarang? Boleh aku berteriak kegirangan dalam batinku? Boleh? Sungguh, meski mereka merasakan waktu menyiksaku hanya sekitaran empat jam, tapi aku merasakan ini bagai penantian tiada akhir.

Tubuhku. Jangan ditanya. Luka dan lebam disana-sini. Kissmark. Lelehan sperma yang hampir kering. Liur. Darah pekat. Merah sekali. Lecet, bilur, koyakan, gigitan, mengelupas. Tubuhku rusak parah. Dan jangan tanyakan juga jiwaku, batinku, pikiranku. Lebih rusak dari fisikku. Aku melemah, lemas sekali rasanya. Hingga akhirnya aku meberanikan diri, bertanya dengan suara serakku yang melirih.."Ken-kenapa? Kalian membuatku, sep-seperti ini?"

Aku melihat ketiga iblis itu saling berpandangan. Kemudia tergelak bersamaan. Mereka tertawa tak henti. Hei, memangnya ada yang lucu?

"Kami? Begini? Hahaha. Tentu saja karena kau yang tidak pantas dilahirkan! Kau yang menyusahkan, kau yang membawa kesialan! Dasar kutukan!"

Kutu..kan?

Apa mereka baru saja mengataiku kutukan?

Aku jelas tidak salah dengar. Umma, yang bahkan melahirkanku, berteriak tidak serantan.

Mereka bilang aku kutukan? Kau dengar?

"A-atas dasar apa? Ahhh~alasan apa?"

"Nanti saja kalau kau masih bisa bertahan hidup, kau akan tahu alasannya!" bentakan Appa. Lagi-lagi membuatku berjengit kaget. "Harusnya kau bersyukur! Berterimakasihlah kepada kami, bocah sialan!" makinya, menunjuk-nunjuk wajahku. Astaga, pria ini kalap lagi?

"Lal-lalu-hh..kenapa tidak sekaligus kalian bunuh saja aku? Daripada aku membebani, kan, erghh~"

Kali ini Chanyeol yang tertawa paling keras. Disusul tawa kedua orangtua yang sama bejatnya itu. "Tentu saja kami ingin menikmatimu dulu. Tenang saja, kami tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan..untuk menyiksamu. Dan itu artinya kami akan membuatmu menderita. Membunuhmu secara perlahan.." ucapan Chanyeol inilah yang sejauh ini malah membuatku girang. Ada titik terang. Baiklah, aku tahu aku pasti mati.

"Aku ingin..cep-cepat..hh~ mati saja."

"Kalau kami tidak menghendaki, bagaimana? Itu semua sesuai keinginan kami. Sungguh tidak enak melihat tubuhmu yang tergolek tak bernyawa, menganggur tanpa fungsi. Nah, kalau begini, kan..Kyungsoo bodoh ini punya kesenangan bagi kami." Selanjutnya, yang kudengar hanyalah tawa penuh kemenangan yang saling bersahutan. Sampai aku menutu mataku, dan semuanya berubah gelap. Apa aku sudah mati? Eh, tidak. sepertinya aku hanya pingsan.

Idiot! Psikopat! Mereka gila! Oh Tuhan, bisakah aku memohon padamu satu permintaan saja? Sungguh, aku ingin mati.

Dan jangan lupakan. Sextoy biadab itu masih menempel ditubuhku. Dildo, penjepit nipple beraliran listrik—yang berkali-kali menyengat dadaku—dan cock-ring yang menghambat cairanku.

Siapapun, tolong aku. Kyungsoo.

TO BE CONTINUE

HOSH..HOSH..HOSH. Gemeteran plus merinding bikin ini fanfic. GORE banget xD

Aaaaa~ author nggak kuat! Hiks #pundung

Oke, oke. MIND TO REVIEW?


	3. Chapter 3

HALOOO, READERS

Maafkanlah Author yang sangat telat update ini. Tapi jangan kecewa dulu, karena Author akan membayarnya dengan chapter ini~ Yaah, meskipun tidak bisa dikatakan sempurna, tapi seenggaknya saya sudah berusaha menghibur kalian semua, kan? Oh ya, kelihatannya Author over-convident nih, kaya tulisannya ada yang baca aja -_-

OKAY, LET'S GO ENJOY!

* * *

AUTHOR POV

Dia dengan sejuta kesakitannya, dia dengan sejuta ketakutan dan kemarahannya. Dan dia dengan tubuh dan jiwa yang makin melemah, hendak berubah menjadi serpihan debu dan entah kapan akan enyah dari peradaban. Dia tak kuat lagi menanggung beban seberat ini. Tuhan begitu tega padanya, memberi cobaan tanpa jeda sedikitpun untuk kehidupannya, Tuhan tidak sayang padanya karena selalu menjejalinya dengan kepahitan dan kekelaman dunia. Semua membencinya, siapapun menghakiminya. Tak terkecuali.

Do Kyungsoo. Masih dengan tubuh kurusnya, masih dengan wajah tirusnya, dan masih dengan luka lebam, darah, cairan cinta dan saliva yang membuatnya terlihat lengket sekaligus makin menjijikkan. Kondisinya bukan main, begitu memprihatinkan saat ini. Tergantung dengan kedua tangan diikat menyatu diatas kepala, kedua kaki yang direntangkan lebar-lebar dan kepalanya yang tertunduk lemah. Sextoy yang ada ditubuhnya tak urung makin membuatnya ingin mati. Pegal, seluruh persendiannya kaku. Sudah berjam-jam ia diperlakukan seperti ini, dan dia yakin ini sudah pagi. Maka sebentar lagi pasti...

"Hei, bangun! Jangan enak-enakan kau menikmati mimpimu, ya! Ini makananmu! Cepat makan atau kau akan kusodomi!" itu..suara kakaknya. Seorang Hyung yang seharusnya melindungi Dongsaengnya. Bukan begini caranya memperlakukan seorang saudara, ya, kan? Chanyeol, dengan sepiring makanan sisa yang seenaknya ia lempar hingga membuatnya berhamburan. Kemudian tangan kokohnya dengan cekatan melepaskan tali-tali yang sebelumnya membelenggu Kyungsoo. Dan..buk! tubuh itu terjatuh dipermukaan dingin lantai. "Sialan! Kalau kubilang bangun, ya, bangun! Cepat, bodoh!" salah satu kakinya menendang punggung Kyungsoo, sementara tangan kanannya menarik kepala Kyungsoo termasuk rambutnya hingga mendongak keatas. Kyungsoo berusaha tersadar, berusaha membuka matanya dan berusaha memperlihatkan satu saja kedipan matanya.

"Agh, ap-appo. Hyung-h, sakit."

"Cih, kau mendesah, hah?!" Chanyeol meludahi wajah itu. Lalu dengan satu sentakan mendorong kembali kepala itu hingga mencium lantai. "Cepat makan! Ganti bajumu, lalu pergi ke sekolah!" Chanyeol tak memedulikan tangisan itu, rintihan itu ataupun permohonan penuh rasa iba itu. Dia memekakan telinganya, menutup matanya, dan mengunci batinnya hanya untuk sekedar merasakan kesakitan Kyungsoo, hanya untuk sekedar melihat tatapannya yang..menyakitkan.

Maka dengan berlalunya sosok Chanyeol beserta debuman keras pintu yang sengaja dibanting, Kyungsoo meringkuk dengan lutut didadanya. Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri, ia memberikan kehangatan untuknya sendiri. Dia menangis. Lagi. Baru setelah ia puas menangis, ia merangkak menuju jatah makanannya. Makanan sisa. Ia memakannya tanpa peduli rasa, tanpa peduli bentuk dan tanpa peduli bagaimana mereka memasaknya, bagaimana mereka membayangkan bahwa ia akan memakan tulang-belulang ini. sakit, sungguh. Entah apa yang Tuhan rencanakan, Kyungsoo mungkin hanya bisa pasrah untuk menunggu kapan dirinya akan mati.

"Kyungsoo, takut. Siapapun, tolong..aku." lirihnya.

~ooo~

Chanyeol baru saja memarkirkan mobilnya saat seorang laki-laki menghampirinya dengan senyum sumringah. Dia merangkul bahu Chanyeol bersahabat, kemudian mereka berjalan beriringan.

"Hei, kawan. Kau bawa mainan kita hari ini, kan? Dan, ehm..kau pasti tidak menyiksanya terlalu kejam semalam, dan kau tahu..itu pasti membuat lubangnya melonggar!"

"Bajingan! Hak apa kau berani melarangku melonggarkan lubangnya dan menyiksanya dengan kejam, hah? Dia adikku, dan dia..adalah mainanku. Hanya dengan ijinku, kalian—seluruh sekolah—ini boleh menikmati tubuhnya."

Ya. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Chanyeol dan adiknya yang..ergh, menggoda itu? Si mainan yang disebut Kyungsoo ini tidak diragukan lagi ketenarannya. Sekolah menengah yang biada ini pun juga tak melarang siswa-siswinya untuk menyiksa, memperkosa dan apapun itu kepada Kyungsoo. Karena toh, pemilik sekolah ini adalah ayah Chanyeol, yang juga ayah Kyungsoo. Mengapa mereka tega? Mengapa mereka oke-oke saja melihat aksi menyayat batin itu? Melapor ke Polisi? Uh, siapa yang berani menentang perintah si pemilik sekolah, maka bisa dipastikan hidup mereka tidak akan tenang. Dan asal tahu saja, baik guru, penjaga sekolah, murid-murid, semuanya menyukai Kyungsoo dalam artian lain.

Tapi, bagi Kyungsoo. Sekolah bukanlah tempatnya belajar. Sekolah adalah neraka kedua untuknya. Mereka jahat, ya..mereka sadis. Mereka brutal. Dan entah kemana perasaan dan hati mereka, seharusnya mereka sadar betul bahwa Kyungsoo adalah manusia, yang juga memiliki hak yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Oh, ya..seandainya saja Kyungsoo bisa melapor ke Polisi, seandainya saja Kyungsoo bisa lebih kuat dari keadaan ini.

"Kalau kau mau tahu, sextoy masih kupasangkan ditubuhnya."

"Dari semalam? Ah, kelihatannya kau berpesta dengannya, huh?"

"Yep. Karena aku membencinya..dan keluargaku akan terus membuatnya menderita."

Kalimat itu diucapkan Chanyeol dengan penuh penekanan, dengan sorot mata tajam, juga dengan kedua tangan yang mengepal kuat. Sementara salah seorang disampingnya hanya diam, membungkam mulutnya rapat-rapat, namun tak urung wajahnya yang menampakkan kekagetan luar biasa. Oh ya, siapa yang tidak kaget disaat seorang kakak berniat mengahancurkan adik kandungnya didepan orang lain?

"Mm, memangnya..apa yang membuatmu dan keluargamu..membenci Kyungsoo?"

Pertanyaan itu dilontarkan Sehun—laki-laki tadi—dengan hati-hati. Ia melirik sosok dingin itu. Sosok penuh misteri dan rahasia, dia dan keluarganya yang menuai banyak tanda tanya. Yaah, meskipun setiap hari mereka selalu memberi keuntungan bagi warga sekolah, tapi..wajar, kan kalau kita sedikit mempertanyakan 'kenapa' dengan keluarga Chanyeol yang serba aneh ini?

"Ayah dan Ibuku..menyuruhku menaruh dendam padanya. Menanamkan kebencian."

Baiklah. Jawaban samar itu tak lagi membuat Sehun bertanya lebih lanjut. Ia mungkin bisa meraba-rabanya sendiri. Antisipasi kalau saja Chanyeol mengamuk, kemudian melarangnya menikmati Kyungsoo. Oh, itu justru bencana.

"Ah ya, mana Kyungsoo? Dia jalan kaki lagi?"

"Bukan urusanku. Aku tidak peduli dia datang ke sekolah dengan cara apa. Yang jelas, sesampainya disini, tubuhnya milikku, milik kita semua. Oh, astaga, aku tidak sabar melihatnya telanjang lagi." Suara itu terkontaminasi suara lain. Serak dan penuh nafsu. Jeda sebentar, Chanyeol tampak berpikir keras. "Dan..hei, cari tahu tentang Kim Jong In. Kau bisa?"

"Kim Jong In, heh? Ada apa dengannya? Dia bermasalah denganmu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. Ia menepuk bahu Sehun sekali. "Cari tahu saja, dan jangan banyak bertanya. Ini upaya untuk melindungi 'mainan'ku." Setelahnya, ia memacu langkahnya cepat, meninggalakan Sehun mematung dibelakang punggungnya.

"Kim Jong In, ya? Kai?" Sehun bergumam, meruntut pada dirinya sendiri.

~ooo~

Kyungsoo mengatur nafasnya yang naik turun. Berlari membuat dirinya makin lemah. Dan tentu saja, ia harus menghindari hukuman baru jika ia sampai terlambat. Ah, kedatangannya tepat waktu. Seharusnya begitu sebelum si penjaga sekolah memberhentikannya paksa.

"Tapi, Ahjussi. Sa-saya tidak terlambat. Bukankah saya datang tepat sebelum bel berbunyi? To-tolong, jangan laporkan saya. Saya tidak mau dihukum lagi, Ahjussi. Kumohon, ampun." Rengekan Kyungsoo kontan saja membuat seringaian diwajah penjaga sekolah yang penuh maksiat itu.

"Baiklah, asalakan kau mau..ehm, melayaniku sebentar saja, sayang."

Kyungsoo menggeleng. Lubangnya harus berkorban lagi? Tubuhnya harus menerima pesakitan lagi? O-oh, dunia maupun Tuhan tak pernah berpihak padanya. Memang benginikah yang disebut takdir?

"Ta-tapi, saya harus masuk ke kelas. Ahjussi, saya mohon..nanti saja."

Tubuh kokoh itu menyeret paksa Kyungsoo ke balik pohon rindang. Mendorongnya hingga bagian belakangnya membentur batangan pohon tersebut. Tugasnya sebagai penjaga sekolah adalah..'mendisiplinkan' Kyungsoo. Ya, dia yang memastikan Kyungsoo masuk ke sekolah tanpa pakaian. Dan dia juga yang memeriksa bahwa sextoy itu masih terpasang ditubuh Kyungsoo. Ah ya, bukankah tiada hari tanpa persetubuhan? Bukankah setiap hari Kyungsoo diharuskan telanjang dan memuaskan nafsu siapa saja yang ditemuinya? Oke, Kyungsoo memang pecundang. Pelacur. Dan..ergh, tidak berguna.

Saliva mereka bertemu. Menyatukan kedua bibir yang sudah dirundung nafsu itu. Kyungsoo tak tahu lagi dimana seragamnya berada, yang ia tahu ia tidak suka reaksi tubuhnya yang seakan menikmati ciuman dan pagutan paksa ini. Apakah ini yang disebut efek terbiasa?

"Akh- ja..jangan dimasukkan. Uuughh, kum-kumohon."

"Tidak, sayang. Aku hanya ingin petting. Selanjutnya, nanti saja."

Dan benar saja, desahan Kyungsoo ditengah kenikmatan serta kesakitannya terus terdengar sampai lima belas menit kemudian. Sekujur tubuhnya basah oleh saliva dari bibir Ahjussi tua itu. Kissmark dimana-mana, dibuatnya sebagai tanda. Cairan putih dari kejantanan yang baru saja Kyungsoo blowjob, mengucur deras dari mulutnya hingga wajahnya. Kyungsoo melemas lagi. Lelah. Tapi, ia harus bangkit. Dia harus masuk ke kelas sebelum hukuman yang lebih parah menantinya. Kyungsoo meninggalkan seragamnya disana, bersamaan dengan Ahjussi tua kurang ajar tadi. Lalu ia memacu langkahnya melewati koridor, dengan tubuh telanjang penuh lukanya. Ia tak peduli. Luka di batinnya lebih dari luka merah ditubuhnya.

~ooo~

Kim Jong In tengah menikmati alunan musik dari earphone dikepalanya. Kedua tangannya ia kantongi disaku celana, satu kakinya ia angkat untuk bersandar di dinding bersamaan dengan punggungnya. Pandangannya seolah tak menentu. Liar. Menatapi semua sudut. Ia mencari sesuatu. Oh, tepatnya seseorang. Seseorang yang malang—menurutnya—hidup yang menderita tanpa akhir bahagia. Yang pasti akan melewati koridor ini untuk menuju kelasnya. Dengan tubuh telanjang penuh luka, cairan cinta, saliva dan apapun itu. Ia memang terlihat menjijikkan, lengket. Tapi sesungguhnya, tubuh itulah yang memang sejak tadi ditunggu Kim Jong In, tubuh yang menggairahkan.

Ups, itu dia. Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo yang sangat menyedihkan. Hidupnya yang tak lepas dari persetubuhan, ketelanjangan, penyiksaan dan penghinaan. Baik keluarganya, orang-orang disekitarnya dan sekalipun orang asing yang bertemu tatap dengannya pasti akan membuatnya ketakutan, merasa sakit dan sakit yang berulang. Oh, tapi Kai menyukai hidup yang Kyungsoo alami. Dan mimpi terbesarnya adalah, merebut sosok itu dari cengkeraman keluarga Chanyeol. Bisakah?

BRUK! Oh, astaga. Kai menyilangkan kakinya tepat saat Kyungsoo hendak melintas didepannya. Dan kontan saja, hal itu membuat akibat yang sangat menyenangkan. Pemandangan yang tersaji didepan Kai adalah yang terbaik. Kyungsoo yang telanjang dengan ekspresi ketakutan saat Kai akan meraih dagunya.

"Hei, Babe. Aku merindukanmu." Kai mendekat ke telingan Kyungsoo, menggigiti cuping telinganya hingga membuat Kyungsoo menggelinjang kegelian.

"Ja-jangan sekarang, Kai. Aku sudah sangat ter-Ah!"

"Berani menolakku, Do Kyungsoo? Aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi."

"Hiks, kumohon. Jangan, Kai. Sakit. Aku..ahh, lelah."

Tangis itu pecah. Pekikan tertahan dari Kyungsoo itu lolos juga. Lagi-lagi, kedua iris matanya mengeluarkan bulir-bulir air. Orang ini, adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang ingin memilikinya, ingin menyiksanya, ingin menyetubuhinya, dan ingin..melihatnya terluka. Kai, adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling membuat Kyungsoo trauma. Yaah, meskipun bukan hanya Kai yang membuatnya seperti ini, tapi Kai lah yang selalu..memojokkannya. kehilangan tenaga, kehilangan suara, dan kehilangan harga diri.

Sayangnya, seberapapun Kyungsoo berusaha, Kai akan terus menyeretnya ke tengah lapangan. Membiarkan adegannya bersama Kyungsoo terekspos jelas. Membiarkan seluruh sekolah tahu dan sekaligus menunjukkan pada Chanyeol kalau ia bisa memiliki Kyungsoo dengan caranya sendiri. Sudut bibir Kyungsoo berdarah, namun secepat kilat Kai menghapusnya dengan satu kecupan kasar disana. Dan tepat setelahnya, terdengan teriakan keras dari arah belakang, menginterupsi dengan gaya tidak sopan. "HEI! KAU PERLU IJINKU, KAI!" Chanyeol bertindak. Pancingan Kai membuahkan hasil. Derap langkah kaki Chanyeol terdengar gahar oleh semua pasang mata yang menyaksikan, yang kini memenuhi lapangan. Kai tetap pada posisinya, memunggungi Chanyeol dan tepat menghadap Kyungsoo yang mulai merinding. Sialnya, Chanyeol tidak permisi lagi untuk beramah tamah dengan Kai. Ia segera menarik seragam Kai hingga tubuhnya terputar dan menghadap ke arahnya. Kai memamerkan senyum mengejeknya, yang segera disambut Chanyeol dengan pukulan telak diwajah Kai. "BERANI BERMAIN DENGAN 'MAINAN'KU, HAH?"

Kai mengusap pipi yang baru saja terhantam tangan Chanyeol, dengan gaya cool dan senyum diwajahnya. Yang jelas membuat emosi Chanyeol makin meluap-luap. Kai menoleh sebentar pada Kyungsoo, kemudian berjongkok didekatnya.

"Kau lihat sendiri. Mainanmu baik-baik saja ditanganku. Dia tidak memberontak sedikitpun. Dia menyukaiku. Tanpa perlu ijinmu, Kai bisa melakukan apa saja yang diinginkannya. Ingat saja, suatu hari nanti akulah yang akan kau mintai ijin atas diri Kyungsoo."

"Brengsek! Bangsat kau, Kai!" racauan Chanyeol hanyalah angin lalu bagi Kai. Ia kemudian meludah, ludah yang tepat mengenai sepatu Chanyeol, kemudian ludah kedua dari Kai, ia tujukan untuk Kyungsoo, tepat dikejantanannya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Chanyeol menarik kerah Kai keatas, mencengkeramnya kuat. Nafasnya terdengar berat dan sorot matanya tajam membunuh. "Berani kau nodai mainanku dengan ludahmu, hah?!"

"Ups, bersyukurlah aku hanya meludahi sepatumu. Bukan wajahmu, kan? Oh ya, kau pasti lebih memedulikan si Kyungsoo ini daripada dirimu sendiri. Ya, ya. Kyungsoo segalanya, heh."

"Jangan. Sekalipun. Sentuh. Mainanku."

"Baiklah, tapi aku akan mengambilnya darimu. Suatu hari nanti, Tuan egois."

Kyungsoo masih menangis. Meskipun lirih dan hanya tersisa isakan sesenggukan darinya. Namun, kedua matanya berkedip-kedip meminta penjelasan, tak mengerti akan kejadian yang berlangsung didepan matanya. Diantara Kai dan kakaknya, Chanyeol. Yang Kyungsoo tahu, semua pasang mata yang kini mengerubunginya, memandangnya lapar. Dialah mangsa utama. Sepeninggal Kai yang berjalan angkuh menjauhi kerumunan itu, barulah terdengar dan terlihat kebiadaban yang sesungguhnya. Kyungsoo tahu, Chanyeol pasti akan menghukumnya. Entah dengan cara apa, yang pasti hukuman itu akan kembali menyiksa fisik maupun mentalnya. Dan sejauh ini, hukuman terdekat yang Chanyeol berikan pasti...ijin untuk menikmati tubuhnya. Ijin untuk puluhan atau mungkin ratusan siswa? Kyungsoo siap untuk menutup matanya. Dada Chanyeol masih naik turun, lihat saja wajahnya yang masih sarat amarah. Dan itu membuktikan amukannya hingga..PLAK!

Chanyeol menampar Kyungsoo. Membuat wajah itu terlempar. "Dasar Sampah!"

Kyungsoo membisu sejenak. Tidak mengeluarkah sekecil apapun suara. Bahkan ia menahan nafasnya untuk beberapa detik. Hingga terdengar suara lirihnya.."Mi-mianhe, Hyung. Kai yang menyeretku kemari, dia yang.." PLAK! PLAK! Dua tamparan kali ini bersarang di masing-masing pipi Kyungsoo. Sakit. Perih. Tak maukah hyungnya ini mendengar penjelasannya?

"Kai bilang kau menikmatinya. Kau menyukainya. Kau tidak keberatan!" umpatnya.

"Appo, Hyung. Bukan..bukan, bukan Kyungsoo."

Chanyeol tertawa, tawa yang datar. Terdengar hening diantara kerumunan yang diam memandanginya. "Kau siap akan hukumanmu, Sayang?" Chanyeol menjambak rambut Kyungsoo, kasar. Membuat wajah itu terdongak keatas. Kemudian salah satu kaki Chanyeol menginjak kejantanan Kyungsoo, memutar-mutar injakannya seolah sedang menginjak hewan menjijikkan.

"A-AHHHHH!" raungan itu tetap menutupi seluruh permukaan mata batin seorang Chanyeol. "Hiks, sakit, Hy-hyung."

"Baiklah, kalian semua! Atas seijinku, nikmatilah persembahan tubuh sempurna dengan servis terbaik dari Do Kyungsoo. Kalian boleh menggunakan apa saja pada tubuhnya, lakukan apa saja untuk menyiksanya sesuka hati kalian, setubuhi dia hingga pingsan berkali-kali. Asalkan saja, tidak sampai membuatnya cacat dan jangan keterlaluan! Selamat menikmati!" sorakan gembira adalah akhir dari pidato singkat Chanyeol. Inilah..hukuman untuk Kyungsoo. Hukuman yang..semakin membuatnya menderita. Kesakitan. Disetubuhi, disodomi, disiksa, dan apa saja, oleh orang sebanyak ini? ah..maka, Kyungsoo siap mati saat ini juga. "Dan Kyungsoo sayang, selamat menikmati hukuman terindahmu!"

"Jangan, hyung! Ampun, ampun. Hentikan, hiks." Teriakan itu tertutup oleh serbuan orang-orang yang hendak menyetubuhinya. Chanyeol melawan arus orang-orang yang berlomba menikmati tubuh adiknya. Persetan dengan saudara, persetan dengan rasa kasihan! Chanyeol benci dirinya direndahkan, oleh seorang bocah seperti Kai!

Kyungsoo tidak tahu berapa jumlah orang-orang ini. dia tidak tahu jumlah lidah yang menjilatinya, jumlah kejantanan yang memasuki lubangnya, jumlah tangan-tangan kurang ajar yang merabai tubuhnya. Kyungsoo tidak berani menghitungnya, Kyungsoo tidak berani membuka matanya. Hal seperti ini kerap menghampiri seorang Kyungsoo, dan bukan hanya sekali. Ah, terhitung sejak..beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tubuhnya memang hanya mainan, bukan kenyataan. Hanyalah benda pemuas nafsu, tak peduli perasaan yang menjelma didalam pikirannya. Ya, tak ada yang peduli dengan hidup Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, ahh~"

"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa berpisah dengan lubangmu, Kyung-hh."

"Semua bagian tubuhmu, adalah yang terbaik. Ahhh~ Do Kyungs-hh."

Banyaknya komentar yang merasuki pendengaran Kyungsoo, membuatnya semakin terhina. Terjamahnya tubuh Kyungsoo yang kian hari kian ternoda, semakin membuat hidupnya tak berarti lagi. Sungguh, tak ada gunanya Kyungsoo hidup didunia ini. Seorang laki-laki dengan keadaan topless menindih tubuhnya, menumpukan semua berat badannya diatas tubuh Kyungsoo. Nafasnya menghilang, dadanya terasa berat. Paru-parunya terasa kosong, dia segera meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin sesaat setelah satu ciuman dibibirnya terlepas. Kemudian, seluruh sudut ditubuhnya mendadak kaku, pegal keseluruhan. Lidahnya kelu, keringat tak henti menetes, membasahi sekujur tubuhnya disetiap titik. Orang-orang ini jelas menjatuhkan Kyungsoo semakin jauh. Kau tanya, kejantanannya sudah membiru, menggembung dengan orgasme keringnya. Cock-ring senantiasa bertengger disana. Dan jilatan, kocokan pada benda tumpul itu membuat Kyungsoo makin menjerit tak karuan. Sal seorang laki-laki lain datang, memasuki lubangnya. Menggenjotnya terus-menerus, dan salah seorang laki-laki lain mengulum nipplenya dan bergantian mengulum kejantanannya. Terus, kegiatan itu terus berulang. Hingga tubuh Kyungsoo terasa penuh.

Dan beberapa orang jahil yang tak mau berhenti menyetubuhinya, berusaha memberikan kesan terakhir. Memasukkan kawat kedalam lubang kencingnya, memasukkan ranting kedalam lubangnya sementara disana masih terdapat vibrator yang telah bergetar sejak kemarin, batuan-batuan kerikil yang sengaja didesakkan kedalam lubang yang makin melonggar itu, Kyungsoo hampir pingsan. Kemudian, dirinya kembali disetubuhi. Dengan brutal, dengan sadis dan tanpa perasaan. Mereka iblis, semua orang yang mengenal Kyungsoo bukanlah manusia. Pagutan, lumatan, jilatan, oh sungguh Kyungsoo merasa jijik dengan orang-orang ini, ah..terlebih pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aghk! Hen-hentikan. Sak-sakit. Hy-hyung, tt-hlong.."

"Hei, mana mungkin Hyungmu itu akan menolongmu? Dia justru memberikanmu pada kami. Jadi, memohonlah kepada kami."

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Tubuhnya menggeliat, meronta, sesekali melengkung keatas. Ah, lagi-lagi orgasme kering.

"Ku-hh-mohon..lep-lepas-shkan..cock-ringnya. Sakiiit..tolong, hentikan. Hh,ah!"

"Teruslah berteriak. Kami menikmati suaramu, Sayang. Teruslah mendesah, kami menikmati suaramu. O-ohhh~"

Empat jam kemudian, mereka bergelimpangan disekitar Kyungsoo, dengan posisi yang..ergh, eksotis. Dan ingatlah, ini lapangan sekolah. Terik panas matahari mungkin penyemangat bagi mereka. Sudah selesai, kah? Kyungsoo sudah pingsan beberapa kali, tubuhnya terlanjur lemas, lelas, dan remuk tak karuan. Kejantanannya, lubangnya, semuanya terasa penuh. Sakit. Perih. Dan sepertinya, mereka semua sudah merasakan kepuasan dari tubuh Kyungsoo, berikut lubangnya yang memanjakan. Ada beberapa orang yang tertidur disekitar nipple-nya, sambil mencubitinya ataupun meremasnya kasar. Ada juga yang mengulum nipplenya, berebutan. Menjambak rambutnya, menciumi bibirnya, melumatnya dengan paguta tanpa jeda. Begitu juga beberapa kejantanan yang dibiarkan menyemprotkan cairannya ke sekujur tubuh Kyungsoo. Selain itu, kejantanan lainnya yang masih tertanam di lubang Kyungsoo masih anteng, enggan keluar. Tubuhnya lengket, gatal, dan panas. Menjijikkan. Hina. Kyungsoo..enggan memiliki tubuhnya sendiri.

Saliva, air mata, cairan sperma, darah, adalah beragam hiasan yang terdapat dialas lukis tubuh Kyungsoo. Dia lelah menangis, dia lelah disetubuhi, dan dia lelah menjalani hidup ini. Belum selesai ia merutuki kesialan hidupnya, Kyungsoo ditarik paksa oleh seseorang, memaksanya untuk berdiri. Kemudian seseorang itu menyeretnya menuju tiang bendera, mengikat tubuhnya disana.

"Hei, kalian! Mau bermain cambuk dengan Kyungsoo manis?" dia menginterupsi kegiatan teman-temannya yang asik tidur-tiduran. Setelah kalimat itu, mereka buru-buru, berlomba mendatangi tiang bendera untuk kembali merubungi Kyungsoo yang sudah tak kuat lagi menopang tubuhnya, Kyungsoo yang bahkan menarik nafaspun terasa sulit. "Jang-hh-an. Cukup, kumohon, ahh~ hentikan. Sakit."

Mereka tertawa. Orang-orang itu tertawa lepas, sangat puas. Menertawakan kebodohan Kyungsoo, eh? "Berhenti, katanya? Mau apa dia?" dia meraba tubuh telanjang Kyungsoo, yang lagi-lagi membangkitkan libido mereka.

Rotan. Cambuk berujung paku. Sebentar lagi akan merobek kulit Kyungsoo, membaginya menjadi lautan merah pekat, luka baret, luka memar, Kyungsoo pun tahu itu bukan hanya sekedar omong kosong.

CTARR!

CTARR!

"AAAAAHHHH!" Lelehan air mata kembali mengucur deras dari kedua mata tanpa dosa itu. Rautnya yang menunjukkan kesakitan, malah membuat orang-orang tak berhati itu senang bukan main. Menyiksa adalah sebuah anugerah. Melihat wajah kesakitan Kyungsoo dan melihat tubuhnya tak berbentuk adalah suatu kebahagiaan. Kyungsoo adalah segalanya. Sajian hangat ini, adalah yang terbaik. "Hosh..hosh..hosh, sakiit~ hen-hentikan! Ampun, appo, hiks~"

"Tidak bisa sebelum...

CTARRR!

CTARRR!

Kau pingsan dan..benar-benar menyerahkan diri."

Kyungsoo merintih—lagi-lagi mengiba dengan tatapan memelas. Air matanya bahkan hampir kering, dan tubuhnya sudah merosot ke tanah. Luka dipunggungnya membuat kulit itu semerah darah. "Amh—phun. Kumohon—AKH! HENTIKAAAN~!" racauannya terdengar parau. Teriakan suara serak itu sama sekali tak membendung rasa kasihan mereka.

CTARRR!

CTARRR!

"Cukup, heh?"

Yang lain mengangguk mendengar komando dari si pemimpin yang ternyata..Sehun?

"Aku..ukh, sungguh sangat puas melihat 'mainan' kita hampir mati seperti ini!"

Kemudian kalimat itu disusul tawa-tawa beringas, tawa kurang ajar yang terkesan merendahkan. Kyungsoo tergeletak sekarang, ikatannnya terlepas sudah. Matanya terpejam erat. Tidak, dia tidak mati. Mungkin hanya sekedar pingsan. Oh, Kyungsoo, belum saatnya.

"Hen-henti-kan. Sakit..kumohon..sakit..hh,"

"Ya, ya. Kau lihat kami sudah berhenti, kan? Mau tambah, hah?!" bentak Sehun sembari meludah ke wajah Kyungsoo dengan kasarnya. Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat-cepat, kedua tangannya yang kini sudah bebas berusaha menutupi tubuh telanjangnya. "Ja-ja-ngan. Kyungsoo, hiks, mohon ampun."

"Hei! Siapa yang menyuruhmu menangis, bodoh?! Dasar menjijikkan! Hina!" ejekan-ejekan itu menelusup ke indera pendengaran Kyungsoo yang sudah setengah-setengah. Sepersekian detik kemudian, semua tubuh telanjang itu mengelilingi Kyungsoo yang tengah melelhkan air matanya, dan meloloskan kesakitannya di tanah basah itu. Yang berikutnya mereka lakukan adalah bersama-sama mengacungkan kejantanan mereka menghadap ke tubuh 'kotor' Kyungsoo, lalu bersama-sama pula untuk mengencinginya. Ya, melintaskan air seni itu untuk menghambur ke arah Kyungsoo. Entah mengenai wajahnya, tubuhnya, dadanya, apapun itu yang terpenting adalah kesenangan mereka. Tak ubahnya, kini yang tercium adalah bau anyir darah dan bau pesing. Biadab kah mereka? Oh, tentu saja. Kyungsoo menahan tangisannya, meredakan rasa malunya dan rasa jengkelnya. Dia..dia memang tidak berguna. "HAHAHA! Kalau kau punya cermin, cepat-cepatlah lihat dirimu yang bagaikan sampah ini! Memalukan!"

Sehun menutup acara ini dengan menyundutkan beberapa rokok di kemaluan Kyungsoo, dilubangnya baru kemudian dikedua nipple-nya. Ironis. Miris. Dan tragis. Pemandangan ini adalah dosa yang dicari mereka para pendosa. Dustakah jika semua orang menyukai hal ini? tidak, tapi mereka benar. Kyungsoo diam. Matanya masih terpejam rapat. Dia tidak berteriak, tidak menggeliat maupun meronta, dan dia tidak menagis. Kyungsoo sudah mati rasa. Ah, lapangan sekolah ini bahkan terlihat bak latar penjara terkejam sedunia. Kyungsoo tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi, Kyungsoo tidak bisa merasakan apapun. Cukup, ia ingin penderitaannya berhenti disini. Mustahil kah?

"Oh, Darl! Terima kasih atas permainan hari ini! lubangmu dan tubuhmu adalah segalanya. Dan satu-satunya harta paling berharga bagi kami dan sekolah in, DO KYUNGSOO!" Sehun menjambak rambut Kyungsoo hingga kepalanya terdongak keatas. Wajah datar itu tidak menampakkan ekspresi apa-apa. Hingga Sehun melumat kasar bibirnya, ciuman panas itu mengakhiri penyiksaannya hari ini. Di sekolah.

"Hahh..hahh..hahh.." Kyungsoo kehilangan udaranya. Sedetik setelah pagutan itu terlepas, paru-parunya meminta pasokan oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Ah, Kyungsoo sesak karena mencari-cari nafasnya? Uh-oh, ini hampir setiap hari terjadi padanya. Ciuman, persetubuhan, penyiksaan. Oh, ketiganya dilakukan dengan cara kasar. Tanpa sedikitpun kelembutan dan kehalusan. Kadang Kyungsoo berpikir, tidakkah orang-orang ini mengerti tentang adanya dosa dan Tuhan?

Mereka pergi. Ya, Sehun dan beberapa puluh atau bahkan lebih itu meninggalkannya sendiri. Komplotan pendosa yang menjijikkan. Kyungsoo meringkuk, tenggelam dalam pelukan kedua tangannya sendiri, kedua tangan rapuh yang memeluk tubuhnya yang juga sama rapuhnya.

"Hah, aku memperhatikanmu, Sayang. Dan kau terlihat menikmati persetubuhan bergilir tadi, huh?" suara itu tak perlu membuat Kyungsoo berjingkat kaget, tak perlu membuat Kyungsoo menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa pemilik suara khas itu. Ah, itu pasti Kim Jong In. Orang yang sama berandalnya dengan semua orang yang Kyungsoo temui. Oh, Tuhan, tak adakah satu saja orang didunia seluas ini yang menerima kehadirannya? Mengapa semua orang didunia ini mengecam kehadirannya? "Aku..akan terus berusaha menadapatkanmu, Kyungsoo~"

Tidak ada tanggapan. Tidak ada jawaban dari lawan bicara Kai. Kyungsoo mendengar deretan kalimat itu, dia mengerti maksudnya. Sayang saja, suaranya sudah terlanjur habis. Dia tak kuat lagi untuk membalik tubuh kemudian berbicara sepatah kata, tidak. kyungsoo sudah habis-habisan. Hancur. Seperti yang mereka mau, tak berbentuk. Uh-oh, penyiksaan mereka terhadap Kyungsoo telah berhasil. Dan Kyungsoo lah yang musti menanggung semua efek samping dari yang mereka perbuat. Sakit. Sekali.

Kai berjongkok disamping Kyungsoo, mendengar nafas Kyungsoo yang pendek-pendek dan berat. Dan sangat jelas melihat tubuhnya yang tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Tangan besar Kai perlahan menyentuh pungung penuh luka itu, kemudian beralih membelai dan mengelus surai acak-acakan milik Kyungsoo. Lenguhan panjang pun terdengar nyaring. "Eungggh..."

"Kau terlalu sensitif. Kyung, kau ingin lagi? Tubuhmu memang selalu meminta, heh?" ujar Kai, seduktif. Beberapa detik kemudian, Kai merogoh saku celananya, baru setelah itu mengambil sebuah...ergh, jeruk nipis? Hei, seorang Kai mengantongi Jeruk nipis? Bukankah itu konyol? "Kyungsoo, hh..mendesahlah untuk ini~"

"AKHHH!"

Bukan desahan. Melainkan pekikan. Kesakitan, yang sangat. Kyungsoo melengkungkan tubuhnya, menahan sakit dari cairan kecut jeruk nipis itu, yang baru saja dialirkan melewati punggungnya. Ah, siapa lagi yang berbuat jika bukan Kai? Jeruk nipis itu jelas membuat luka-luka dipunggung Kyungsoo bereaksi. Perih. Pedih. Sakit sekali.

"KAI! HENTIKAN!"

Kai tertawa renyah. Semakin merendahkan harga diri Kyungsoo yang memang sudah terinjak tak berbekas. Kai masih terus memeras jeruk nipis itu, sampai cairannya habis-bis. Tak peduli Kyungsoo, entah teriakannya, raungannya, rontaannya bahkan nafasnya yang berembus dan matanya yang berkedip, Kai tak peduli. Sama sekali. Yang ada dalam benaknya saat ini adalah..menyiksa Kyungsoo, meskipun hanya sebentar.

"Aku menyukai setiap desahanmu, Soo. Mendesahlahh..~"

"Kai, Kai~ hh..hentikan. kum-kumohon. Akh!"

"_Want me to do what, baby_?" Kai menyeringai, ia berdiri tegap dengan kedua tangan di kantong celananya. Satu kakinya mendarat di punggung Kyungsoo. "_I know you like what I do for you, babe._"

"Kim Jong-hh In-hh..Kumohon, hiks. Jang-jangan injak! Sakit." Kaki beralas sepatu itu menginjak semakin dalam. Mengoyak semakin lebar luka yang telah ditorehkan, menimbulkan semakin banyak kepedihan disana. "Toloooong—hh..hiks.."

"_Do you think someone will help you? Oh, let me know who is that?_" kyungsoo menggeleng. Dalam batinnya ia berharap, semoga doanya terkabul. Seseorang..ah, harus datang menolongnya. "_I'll let you go, honey. I'm sorry to leave you alone here, bye~ I will miss you, My Kyungsoo~_" setelah kalimat itu dilontarkan, Kai menoyor kepala Kyungsoo hingga terlempar sejenak kesamping. Hingga pada akhirnya..PLAK! Salam terakhir dari Kai adalah tamparan untuk Kyungsoo.

Kim Jong In telah memacu langkahnya untuk kembali menuju kelas. Kyungsoo masih terbaring disana, tergeletak tak berdaya di lapangan yang suhunya mulai memanas itu. Kontan saja sekaligus membakar punggung Kyungsoo tanpa kenal ampun.

Entah sampai kapan dirinya bergeming disana, tunggu..sampai ia sanggup berdiri. Saat ini, ia..ingin pingsan saja. Ha-ah. Kalau Tuhan menghendaki, Kyungsoo bahkan ingin saat ini juga nyawanya direnggut. Mungkinkah?

~ooo~

Petang menjelang gelap. Warna jingga semburat diatas langit berubah kehitaman. Kyungsoo masih terduduk disana. Oh, tidak. Tertidur lebih tepatnya. Seseorang berseragam khas menghampirinya, menyeringai lebar. Menendang keras betis Kyungsoo hingga membuat pemuda itu terbangun paksa. Kyungsoo mengerjapkan kedua matanya bar-bar, ia melenguh panjang. Dan lebih kaget lagi saat melihat sosok yang menginterupsi pingsannya barusan, seorang guru? A-ha, panutan? Namun, salah persepsi dipikiran Kyungsoo. Seorang panutan itu malah semakin mendekatinya dengan intens.

"_Songsaengnim_ sedang ingin 'bermain' sebentar dengan muridnya, hah." Hembusan nafas laki-laki tua itu menyentak wajah Kyungsoo. "Do Kyungsoo? Kau terlihat tidak baik, ya."

"Junhong-ssi, saya mohon..jangan, hiks. Kyungsoo tidak mau~"

Dan tubuh itu terjamah lagi.

"Junhong-ssi. Ampun. Maafkan, Kyungsoo. Tapi, kumohon, jangan~ sakiit, hiks."

Semakin intens jilatan-jilatan itu mengeksplor tubuhnya. Bibirnya, dadanya, perutnya, kemaluannya, dan lubangnya. Kyungsoo bergidik lagi, yang ini bukan pertama kalinya juga saat ia tak berdaya disetubuhi oleh gurunya sendiri? Seseorang yang juga seharusnya bisa menuntunnya kearah hal yang baik. Sayang, bukankah harapannya hanyalah bayangan semu semata?

Pria tua itu mulai bergerak, membuka semua pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya. Dan membuat keduanya kini sama-sama telanjang bulat. Seketika itu, kemaluan berukuran lumayan besar itu diarahkannya ke lubang Kyungsoo, untuk kesekian kalinya. Tanpa pelumas. Hasilnya.."AAAAAKKHHH!"

Kyungsoo merasa kesakitan lagi, hingga pria tua itu menggoyangkan pinggulnya tanpa henti. Kasar, keras. Kyungsoo yang berada dibawahnya, berusaha sekuat mungkin tidak terhanyut dalam permainan, tidak ingin menikmati keadaan dimana ia menjadi sangat lemah.

"Kau, Kyungsoo! Candu, Huh!"

Ya, Kyungsoo adalah candu bagi semua lelaki. Semua orang yang selalu membencinya.

"A-ahhh! Hen-tik-hh..an! kum-ooo-hh!"

Kyungsoo adalah manusia yang seharusnya bisa merasakan apa yang juga dirasakan manusia lainnya. Namun? Kenyataannya? Nihil sama sekali. Nol besar.

Kapan berakhir semua penyiksaan hidup Kyungsoo? Tidak ada yang tahu. Bahkan Kyungsoo sendiri. Kapan ia akan menikmati semua hal yang seharusnya dia nikmati? Tidak ada yang tahu. Bahkan untuk menyudahi persetubuhan tak sesuai adab ini. Bersama orang yang seharusnya melindunginya, menuntunnya, dan yang selalu megajarinya tentang kebaikan. Kyungsoo..akan terus tinggal di bumi ini sampai maut yang mengambil nyawanya.

* * *

TBC~

NOOOOOO! WHAT THE..?!

Ugh, masuk akal kah cerita fiktif ini? #geleng-geleng

Duh, duh. Author nggak habis pikir bisa bikin cerita amburadul begini!

Maaf. Maaf. Author punya imajinasi yang...ergh, menyeramkan? Iyadeh, maaf, ya readers~

Ini sama sekali nggak memenuhi keinginan kalian semua~ hiks.

SEE YA ON NEXT CHAP! ^^


End file.
